Reverberation occurs when a sound source, such as a person speaking or a loudspeaker, emits an acoustic signal that propagates through a room. Sound reaches a microphone in a direct path and, with some delay, further sound from the reflections of sound off boundaries, such as walls, also reaches the microphone. Reverberation alters the characteristics of the acoustic signal. This can be problematic for speech recognition applications.